A sister in need of help
by Irrelevant86
Summary: A serial killer is out on the hunt, and he's out for blood. The blood of one person, but he doesn't mind killing uninvolved people along the way. The only problem is; the person he's after is related to one of the BAU team members. Can they work together to save her, or will she be killed?


_~The farther backward you can look, the farther forward you will see.~_

_~Winston Churchill~_

_I sat up at the sound of the creaking floor boards, just outside my door. I looked over at my clock, 2:30 am. Who would be up at 2:30 in the morning? I quietly got up out of my bed, and walked to my bedroom door. I was only six so I had to stretch my arm a little to reach the door knob. I walked out into the hallway, and looked around. Mom, and dad's bedroom door was open a little. I walked over to the door, and peaked inside the room. A man was standing next to their bed, and mom and dad were still asleep. The man reached out, pointed something at them. I heard a faint click, then another click. I looked over at mom, and dad. They both had blood running down their faces._

_ I backed away from the door, and ran back to my room. I shut the door, and looked around my room. I ran over to the window, and flung it open. My room was on the first floor so who ever that is should think that I climbed out the window. I ran over to the toy chest in the corner of the room. I pulled the lid up, and climbed into the toy chest, then shut the lid. I heard the door open, and the sound of floor boards creaking._

"_Damn," I heard the man say; as he ran out the room. But I didn't dare get out of the toy chest. After a while of sitting there I drifted off to sleep…_

…I sat up, and looked around me. Damn it; why do I keep having that dream. It happened almost 19 years ago. I sighed. My cell phone rang from across the room. I got up, and grabbed my cell.

"Hello," I said.

"Nina, turn your TV. on to channel 13," My best friend Jamie ordered. I walked over to the TV. and turned it on. I grabbed the remote, and changed the channel to 13.

"What is this about?" I asked, sitting down on my bed.

"Just watch," Jamie replied. I turned the volume up on the TV.

"Late last night inmate Deane Forester escaped from prison. He was arrested for killing Mr. and Ms. Jones 19 years ago; leaving their six year old daughter Nina an orphan," The news anchor said. I felt my mouth drop, and I almost dropped my phone.

"Oh my god; I can't believe this," I exclaimed.

"I know it's horrible. What are you going to do?" Jamie asked.

"I'm going to my brother's house," I replied, getting up, and grabbing my suit case.

"That's a good idea. I mean he is an FBI agent, so he can protect you. Just make sure you call me every hour so I know you're okay," Jamie said.

"Will do," I said, hanging up. I grabbed several pairs of clothes, and shoved them into my suit case, along with a couple of books, my hair brush, my tooth paste, and tooth brush. I zippered it, then quickly got changed. I put my shoes on, then grabbed my phone, and suit case. I turned off the TV, then grabbed my car keys, and headed out the door. I jumped in my car, and drove 3 hours to get to his house. I parked the car in front of his house, then grabbed my suit case, and ran up to the front door. I banged on the door. Please be here, please be here. A man in his late 40's with short dark hair opened the door.

"Nina, what are you doing here so early in the morning?" Hotch asked. I wrapped my arms around his waist, and buried my face in his chest.

"He escaped from prison last night," I sobbed, my voice muffled a bit by his shirt. He pulled me inside the house, and shut the door.

"You're staying here until he's back in jail," Hotch said. I nodded my head. I walked over to his couch, and sat down. Hotch pulled out his cell, and called someone.

"Rossi, call the rest of the team, we've got a case," Hotch said. He listened to the person on the other end, then hung up.

"Come on we're going to my work," Hotch said, grabbing his keys. I followed him out to his car, and sat down in the passenger seat. It took a couple of minutes to get to the BAU. When we walked into the conference room, Hotch's team was already there.

"Hello, I'm Garcia," Said one of the women.

"Nina," I said.

"That's Morgan, Spencer, J.J, Rossi, and Prentiss," Garcia said, pointing out each of the team members.

"So what's the case?" Morgan asked.

"We already know who the un-sub is, Deane forester. He escaped from prison last night," Hotch said.

"So why this case?" Spencer asked.

"Because he killed my parents19 years ago, and after that he tried to kill me, but he was arrested. About a year later Hotch's parents adopted me," I said, looking at Spencer. You know he's really cute.

"So you think he'll be coming after you again?" J.J asked.

"He said he would; after he was found guilty he said if he ever got out of jail I was dead," I stated. Hotch put his hand on my shoulder, then he pushed me towards a chair, and I sat down. Hotch handed each of them a folder on Deane. I knew the file by heart. After Hotch joined the BAU he let me take a look at the file. It said that he was a psychopath, and that he'd killed 12 other people before my parents…


End file.
